Gifts
by 01WishfulThinking10
Summary: Every single valentine's day, Kawaii Chan's secret admirer never failed to bring her gifts and she wanted to know who it was (drabble/one-shot) (COVER ART BY EGARDANIER)


Every single valentine's day, they had never failed.

In freshman year, a single pink rose lay on Kawaii~Chan's desk.

As a sophomore it was a small arrangement of pink and white ones.

When she was a junior, a similar arrangement was met by a small box of chocolates

The next year it was flowers, a chocolate kiss and a keychain of a hot pink bow.

When she graduated she grieved the fact she never knew her admirer.

As a college freshman she was shocked to find, outside her dorm, the same pink and white flowers accompanied by a letter;

 _I thought it was goodbye_

 _After Phoenix Drop high_

 _But it was not to be_

 _And someday you may see_

 _I'm hopeless when it comes to you_

 _I don't know what else to do_

 _This poem barely rhymes_

 _But I hope you'll be my valentine_

She laughed. Laughed with joy and with the silliness of the poem (and the poem quality) but mostly she laughed in relief. Maybe she still had her chance.

Next year when she received her gift, strawberries dipped in 3 types of chocolate accompanied by more roses, she asked around her neighbouring dorms to see if they'd seen anyone there at night, but no one had.

The next year, she left a note the night before, almost begging to know her admirer. The next morning, alongside her gifts, they'd simply added to the bottom of her letter;

 _I'm not brave enough yet._

When she finished college and moved out, there were no more gifts (how could there be?) and she tried not to think about it for if she did, it would only sadden her.

One year, she and Aphmau and Katelyn moved in together on a new street, promptly followed by some friends of theirs across the road. The next year, she found the trademark roses lying outside the front door, labelled 'Kawaii~Chan' on a card shaped like a heart. The inside simply read:

 _Is it fate or am I just lucky?_

The next year, the night before she sat in the lounge room and waited, watching through the window. She fell asleep around midnight.

It went on, presents being delivered every year without fail, even when she moved again. She had, of course, narrowed down the suspects to her friends who'd been living near her but she was no closer than that at this point and it frustrated her.

The year after she took a trip to Starlight Wonderland, she woke on February the 14th with her heart pounding. She had a boyfriend now. What if the admirer stopped giving gifts because of Zane and she never even found out who it was after over a decade of the tradition? She wouldn't want to date them now, but it saddened her that the bond she'd so fondly held onto these past years would be severed so suddenly and roughly.

She leapt out of bed and ran to the door, taking a deep breath and cautiously opening the door, expecting to find nothing.

Instead, there stood Zane ( _her_ Zane, _her_ wonderful _boyfriend_ ), holding a bouquet of pink and white roses. Kawaii~Chan breathed in sharply as she took in what she was seeing. Blushing furiously, Zane handed it to her with shaky hands. She took them and felt a card between the stems. It read;

 _Nana,_

 _I'm brave enough now_

 _I love you_

 _From Zane_

Flinging her arms around him, she hugged him, responding with "I love you too". Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. When she kissed him, all she could think about was that this, right here and now, was all she ever wanted. All she ever needed.

And when she heard the groggy voice of Katelyn behind her muttering 'gross'; she just laughed, causing him to do the same. It was, hands down, her favourite noise.

 _ **Notes**_

I live for valentine's day because I can see my ships come alive around me.

But enjoy this, I'm pretty proud of this one, as simple and short as it is. Zana/Zane~Chan is probably my OTP (the miraculous love square being the contender)

Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos! :3

Love,

~Wishful


End file.
